HIMYM Doppleganer saga The Robin
by Mesmorized
Summary: Ted Shares some of his favorites stories of the gangs interacting with their doppelgängers. Robin has always been a serious reporter, but when working for Metro News 1 that opportunity is limited. So when offered for a chance to make it big with a news Network called ANNE (Americas News Network and Entertainment) she has to decide whats more valuable her friends or her career.


Kids your aunt Robin has as we know has always aspired to be a serious reporter on an even more serious news network. Will before she got her big break on World Wide News. She actually had another chance with a major network called ANNE Americas News Network and Entertainment. Located in upper Manhattan but, the interview itself was located in California. And at the same time your aunt Lily was getting very serious about wanting to pursue her art career. In early April of 2006 these two situations would eventually stir up our second doppelgänger run-in which none of us were even aware of til much later when Robin came clean. It all happened pretty fast and ended even faster than we realized.

Robin was still working at Metro News 1 at the time and was tired of the backwards way things worked around there. They never took it serious and there viewers consisted of me and some homeless guy who wandered the streets peeping at peoples tvs. Im being dramatic but you get the gist of it.

Robin was sitting at the desk at the Metro News 1 station where she was covering a story called "Raining cats and dogs". It was pretty much self explanatory. "There was a huge accident yesterday afternoon, where a truck carrying live animals failed to notice the crossing guard who was redirecting traffic due to the near by construction site. Inevitably the vehicle, trying to sway and miss the pedestrian. Hit a pothole, where then the latch of the back door seemed to magically open. The city is asking anyone available and with experience in wildlife handling, to assist alongside animal control in rescuing and caging our slithering and furry friends. Needless to say when we asked the driver why he didn't stop?. The driver responded quote ; my ice cream was falling and i was trying to catch it end quote. Now thats what i call.. " she pauses mid sentence " A Rocky Road, Im Robin Scherbatsky and this Merto News 1 good day New York". As she signs off Robin playfully bangs her head on the desk. Coming to a realization. This was probably as serious as the news would get for her. Suddenly her phone rings and she picks up. " This is Robin Scherbatsky your local morning jester, how can i make you laugh today?

"Are you Ok? you sound more depressed than usual " asks Lily on the other end.

"Oh no, this is my normal level of depression but, um say Lil you think you can do me huge favor and go to my apartment and hide my guns?"

"Your not going to kill yourself, you love your guns far to much to put them through that kind of emotional hell"

"I know" she stomps her feet " But I cant take this anymore, everyday this place takes just bits and pieces of me, til there's nothing l felt but smoldering ashes. I guarantee you by this time next year, It will be my cremated remains doing the news and the sad part is we don't have enough viewers for anyone to even notice it"

"That bad huh..?"

"No, I'm exaggerating.. I mean this face, of course people will notice it...come on"

"Will if i could get your attention away from the mirror your looking at or the end of a barrel from the gun your holding, I'm not sure which right now, for just 2 minutes. I have a quick favor to ask"

Robin puts down her pocket mirror " Yea, sure whats up?"

"Its about my art showing. I'm having it Friday evening in Ted and Marshalls apartment and i was wondering if i could get you and Barney to come over and maybe stir up some rave about my art. You know get some of the guest interested in buying."

"So put on a show?"

"basically , uh huh"

" Yea that's fine I do it on the news all the time"

"Oh, ok will great and thank see you there"

Robin hangs up" See you then " she looks around the station and realizes how truly empty inside it really was. While most stations, even the one she worked for back in Canada has people bustling everywhere multiple assistants and guys that go out just to get coffee. Here it was maybe 2 camera men , but it was rare to see either of them especially at the same time and due to so many budget cuts they've had to re-hirer and fire countless wardrobe and make-up artist. The same guy that was doing the weather would also be doing the traffic watch and even on occasions they'd have the coffee runner with no on-air experience step in to do sports." Its no wonder this places is a joke" she says to herself.

"Robin?" her producer approaches with a smile" boss wants to see you" then walks off.

"Great just how i wanted to end my day." Robin pushes back her chair and begins to straighten her dress. As she stands she gathers her belongings and heads to the door of her Director. She knocks twice and hears him say " Its open". Once inside she sees her boss sitting at his desk with the same usual attire. Vest, slacks and striped T shirt. Didn't matter the color it was just always the same clothes . Often times she would come to find herself thinking how much his wardrobe sucked.

Across from him however was a well cut gentlemen somewhat like Barney, but he didn't come off as much as a womanizer. He was wearing a Black Alfani suit with a white dress shirt and black and white tie. He was tall maybe as big as Marshall and built. His head was shaved bold and had a thick set of eye brows with a short boxed beard. He actually looked very attractive, she thought.

"Robin i was wondering if you were happy here at Metro News" asked Joel her boss.

"sure " she answers with a slight nod.

"Really, you don't feel any need to stretch your wings or leave the nest for any reason"

She looks at him then the guy whose staring right at her. "nope I'm perfectly happy"

"your sure?" he looks at his guest then back at her.

Confused on how to keep answering she figures to just keep lying, seemed to be the best choice. "Of course sir , Wouldn't change it for the world"

"okay then " he nods for a few " Ha! Bravo, pay up" he stands up and cheers and puts his hand out.

The gentlemen reaches in the inner pocket of the breast of his suit and grabs his wallet and pulls out a 50 dollar bill and places it in Joel's hand.

"Your right, my mistake" says Bravo.

"Whats going on?" Robin asks. Lost at the scene that just took place.

"oh Bravo, here is from ANNE" Joel sits back down after putting the 50 dollar bill in his pocket.

"ANNE?" she questions. She remembers hearing he name, but can't remember what it stands for.

"Americans News Network and Entertainment" he answers. He stands up and buttons his jacket , reaches his hand out too greet her " I'm Edward Bravo the talent look out and New Director for our station. Ive known your boss Joel here for sometime. I think ooh, 11 years now, and for the last few weeks Ive been searching for people willing to go national. I saw your face and thought i seen a star. " he pauses and looks into her eyes. She can feel a smile break across her face.

"So anyways i ask about you and how you feel about coming to work for us. Joel insisted you were his best Anchor and happy here , so we made a slight bet and i guess i was wrong."

"yup thanks for being a team player Scherbatsky" Joel gives her the thumbs up.

Suddenly her smile vanishes and her souls crushed. _Nationa_ l she thinks. "No problem" she nods " If that's all I'll be leaving now"

"yea no problem" nods Joel.

"It was a pleasure seeing you Ms. Scherbatsky" Edward leans in and kisses her hand. She smiles nicely and lets go.

As Robin leaves the room and closes the door. With this sudden urge to cry. She exits the building and walks a few blocks up the street and heads down into the subway getting ready to catch her train. There was no feelings she could describe. Remorse perhaps stupidity another. She looks around the station and as her ride approaches she finds herself getting ready to get on til she receives a phone call. She didn't recognize the number but decides to answer nothing worse could happen today she thinks. "hello" she answers sadly near tears.

"Robin Scherbatsky, this is Edward Bravo, I hope you don't mind but i got your number from Joel earlier before our little bet. And i feel bad about what happened back at the station, putting you on the spot like that was uncalled for". It was the guy from the office.

She immediately wipes her eyes and attempts to put on a strong voice "Um yes, yes sir..And no its fine.. how uh , how can i help you" she stutters.

"Hey I realized you said you were happy at Metro News but, I was wondering how do you feel about just meeting up to discuss some private details of the offer i had. I didn't want to discuss them in front of Joel. Say the next 20-30 minutes sound good?"

Robins stomach starts to tighten and feels butterflies throughout her entire body. " Yes of course. where should we ah, i mean where would you like to meet. "She rambles.

"How about at that restaurant a block up from your job. Unless your already on your way home?"

Robin looks ahead and realizes she very close to entering the train and moves back. "No I'm not"

"Great , the place is called Mario's"

She jumps up and down and mouths the word yesss! " Um, definitely can do, i can be there in a few minutes.

"Great see you then"

"See you then". the phone clicks. Robin rushes out of the subway and makes a move in the direction past her station, this was an opportunity of a lifetime and could possibly change her life forever.

Once at the Restaurant he described to her. She sees Edward sitting at a table by the window. He raises his hands and motions her to come towards him. Robin walks past waiters and hostesses as they Take guests orders , clean off tables and refill water glasses at the quaint and candlelit little Italian bistro.

"Glad you could make it" he stands up and pulls out her seat .

" Thank you" she smiles as she sits.

"So are you hungry" he asks re positioning himself in his chair.

"Famish actually"" Robin looks at the menu to see what looks good.

"Oh you have to try their veil, I had it a few times and it is divine , its served with linguine and there own savory houses sauce" he suggests. He puts the linen from the table on his lap and takes a sip of wine.

"Then ill be having that" She ensures.

"Excellent" He raise's his arm again this time to call over the waiter. Once he gets there he gives both of their orders and ask for the complimentary garlic sticks. "Did you prefer a wine or any particular beverage."

She wanted to ask for a scotch but, felt as this was a a little to early in the afternoon lunch meet and should probably keep it light and professional, just to be safe. " Water is fine thank you."

The waiter takes there order and then excuses himself. Once gone Edward smiles"So Ms. Scherbatsky.."

"Please call me Robin, Mrs. Scherbatsky is my mother " she jokes.

Edward utters an awkward and small chuckle then continues ."Ok Robin, I know you feel that Metro News is your home and thats fine if so..., but what I'm offering is a deal of a lifetime, signed and promised contract for national coverage.."

"Done, yes.." she interrupts. She didn't mean to come off as rude or needy but she almost made the mistake of saying no once she wasn't going to let it happen again.

"You don't want to hear the rest of my proposition, i kind of had a speech and everything" he jokes.

"Is there corny and or lame puns that's belittle the integrity or a journalist and his or HER! work that they want to be taken seriously." she asks.

"Um, No."

"Then, done.. nothing more to be said". she defends.

He laughs. "Ok then, will here's my card and what say I get my chauffeur to pick you up Friday at 8 am sharp. Ill have your tickets ready for when he gets you. Your flight leaves for LAX at 10:15"

"Flight?" shes shakes her head "I thought you broadcast from New York"

"We USED! to. But moved a few weeks ago to California. I'm only here for the weekend looking for people with REAL talent interested in the opportunity to move forward and go big. We need fresh and " he pauses and looks Robin up and down as far as his eye can travel " beautiful faces, that can attract viewers. Are numbers are good but we don't want good, we want extraordinary. Better than WWN"

Robin looks down at the card. This could be the dream job for her career. Everything she ever wanted since shes started reporting ad all she had to so was say yes. But, then again her mind starts to think about her friends and the life she made in New York. "Do you think I can take sometime to think it over?

"Whats there to think about, you said YES a few seconds ! why the sudden change of heart?" Edwards ask. Lost at her sudden change of heart.

"I'm just not sure about me moving clear across the country I mean my whole life is here"

Edwards sits back in his seat." I thought you wanted to be taken serious?" he asks folding his hands.

"I do its just.."

"How about this " he waves his hand" Just go out there and audition, follow around some of our on-air talent we got, get a feel for the place. If its not for you will get you back here on a first class flight completely on ANNE. All I'm asking for is this one weekend Friday to Sunday. and if your _Absolutel_ y sure its still a no. That will be the end of it . And you can come back here to anchor a joke job and catch the subway everywhere you go." He reaches his right hand out "Deal?"

Robin again thinks about her friends but, figure its just one She smiles "Deal"

After leaving the restaurant she just realizes something "Holy Crap!, Friday. Lily's Show." She reaches in her clutch to pull out her phone. But who to call she wonders. She could call Edward and ask to reschedule but, then remembers he did say this was his last weekend here in New York. If she missed this opportunity there's no telling if or win she would get the chance again. She Could call Lily and explain what was happening and even though she'll say that she understands, Robin will know deep inside that shell be resentful and bitter for who knows how long. So the options were making a name for herself and disappointing a long time friend or being there for someone near and dear to her and give up on the career shes worked to build.

"No, no, no what am i going to do."As Robin begins to mope walking around the city. She receives another phone call. "Great" she answers.

"Hey Robin are you still going to be coming by MacLarens tonight?" Lily inquires sounding out of breath .

"Why do you sound like you've been running a marathon"

"oh no reason. Especially not one involving a slip-n-slide, someones flooded bathroom apartment, and the fire department"

"oh okay" she realizes this is probably a sign to tell her now, what she needs to say even if it was hard. "So hey Lil, listen about Friday...I." And suddenly she bumps into what feels like something even more miraculous. She just couldn't believe.

"Yea what about Friday?"

"Oh Nothing, Ill see you there just email the information. But i wont be able to come to the bar tonight. Ive had a few drinks at lunch and I'm already..."She looks at the woman she walked into in front of her. Clearly her Doppelgänger, no other way to explain it. The exact same one they saw passing by on the street last year. Her hair though just a little bit longer but still a dark brunette like her own. Her clothes were a pair of torn jeans and forest green t-shirt. Robin comes to see this look alike as what she needed more than anything right now. "I'm ah...seeing double"


End file.
